Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical devices that normally block objects from passing through openings in the electrical device leading to active electrical contacts, and selectively permit prongs of a plug to pass through openings in the electrical device to contact the active electrical contacts. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electrical receptacles that normally block objects from passing through prong openings in the receptacle and selectively permit prongs of a plug to pass through openings in the receptacle so that electrical power can be supplied to the plug.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices, and specifically electrical receptacles, are capable of receiving electrical plugs to provide electricity to the electrical plug and are well known. In the United States, standard residential electrical receptacles generally include two or three prong openings. Two prong opening electrical receptacles can receive two prong electrical plugs, and three prong opening electrical receptacles can receive two prong electrical plugs or three prong electrical plugs. Electrical receptacles are generally active, meaning they provide electricity to contacts within the electrical receptacle at all times. Thus, children and even some adults are susceptible to being shocked in the event that an electrically conductive object is inserted into an electrical receptacle prong opening. Conductive objects may include knives, paper clips, screw drivers, or the like that a person may insert into the prong opening.
One attempt to alleviate the potential risk of a person inadvertently inserting a conductive object into a prong opening of an electrical receptacle involves a complex door mechanism in the electrical receptacle that must be overcome before the object can reach electrical contacts within the electrical receptacle, which often frustrates users. Other attempts to alleviate the potential risk of a person inadvertently inserting a conductive object into a prong opening of an electrical receptacle involve less complex mechanisms that are often very cumbersome to operate also frustrating users.